Peace Keepers
by WinglessLittleAngel
Summary: We are meant to save them , and help the world. But can we do it with out developing the dreaded feeling called love? It only would make saying goodbye harder. Creepypastas included . Could also change to m rated for sake of gore.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the new fic. Me and my friends Abby. ( ArmyVenomAngel ) Also our Friend Kira will join us later on in this fic .

This will be our only Disclaimer in this just to keep the Fic nice and neat.

**Abby and I only own the plot and our selves . Everyone else belongs to who ever made them.**

* * *

Peace keepers

Being eight teen I decided to drive off to meet my friend Abby, she was going to stay at my house this summer. We had been friends ever since we started talking on FFN. That was last year, so a little vacation never hurt anyone.

I cruised around a street looking for Abby's house when I started to zone out so I pulled over. I had visions about the next day a lot. I don't know why they happen all I know is that they started when I was maybe six or seven. It went from remembering how to play a game but it had just come out down to a wreck at Disney world. Ever since then the come and go at random. I get lucky and pass a test, or I know to get out of the lane as a driver swerved into mine almost hitting me. The visions saved my life many times.

What I saw terrified me.

I saw blood coated sheets, a knife imbedded in the wall, yelling and screaming. The face popped into mine. A jagged Glasgow smile and Unblinking eyes of a mad man .The smell of copper was over whelming.

I blinked a few times and saw a comforting sight. My steering wheel, I started the car back up and looked for Abby's home.

I stopped at a house that fit her description, a large pale house with a reddish brown door…... and Abby standing out in the yard with a suit case.

Her parents interrogated me for two hours. I passed the torture of approval!

I gave Abby's parents a serious face and said," Okay I will now be kidnapping your youngest daughter for the summer." Then ran back to my car with Abby in tow like a bat out hell we were gone. We drove on until I couldn't drive any longer. I had emptied my energy drink supply on the drive up to Abby's. I turned to my equally tired friend." Abbs, I'm going to get us a hotel room." I yawned and continued on to the closest Home Wood Sweets and checked us in.

After a ride up in the elevator I kicked my shoes of by the door and flopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A figure caught the eye of Abby, it looked like a man but how could a man stand at window of the third story. In the sense of danger she turned to her sleeping friend and care taker and shook her.

No response, Abby prepared herself to try another idea, shoving her friend off the bed, "Ashlee!"

I woke up with my head hurting and my lip busted. "Look at the window!" Abby pointed stabbing the air with her index finger. I heard her stomach growl, I had forgotten to feed her, Damn it." Okay I'll order up a pizza what kind do you want?" I saw Abby face palm so I turned around to look.

I didn't see a thing just an empty window. I gave her a confused look. I brushed one of my long brunet bangs behind my ear then ordered our pepperoni and black olive pizza. When I cleaned up my lip and washed just as the pizza arrived. I paid and took the pizza. Abby and I ate then went back too sleep. I do admit I felt like eyes were starring into my back. Abby slept facing the wall not looking back to the window.

Around three a.m. I picked up Abby and checked out. I drove on the rest of the seven hours to my own home. When my great grandparents passed they left me their old cotton farm home. Fully furnished and I bought Sam's club groceries to fill the fridge and pantry.

"Abby –Chan waaaaake up~." I cooed trying to wake my friend up.

"What?! Oh hey what's up," Abigail said as she stood up "We're here!" I yelled as Abigail smiled and got out of the car. My phone started to make a static hiss as we walked up to the house she helped me carry the groceries. As soon as we took one step, we heard a terrible howling whine and rushed to the house. As we opened the door we saw something that I didn't think could be possible.

I saw black cloaks everywhere and two were tying up my German Sheppards. Abby shot off the one word that gave us away, well more like three." Oh fuck Akatsuki." Everyone stopped and we had a stair off well until my eyes started to cross, don't blame me, my eyes suck.

I saw someone make a B line for Abby, my instinct made me jump in front of her and push her down. When I looked back a fist met my temple. I then became acquainted with the solid hard wood floor. I saw Abby try to find a way out as someone cornered her. He had black hair!' No no no no no no!' I tried to crawl my way over to her but my limbs wouldn't respond to my will, all I could do is watch as she got grabbed by the shoulders and wrapped up with duck tape.

Some one flipped me over and pulled me up by my hair and laid me against Abby then I was tapped to her. "Abby I'm sorry." I mumbled as we were dragged into my living room. I heard Hidan snort and Abby snapped at him." Shut the fuck up you ass hole!"I saw the intent as he stepped close to her. "Don't touch her you …. You, sadistic killer. She's all I have left; you touch her and your going to see a side of hell that will haunt your ass for eternity!" I mustered as much of my hate as I could to my eyes. I saw him back off a bit, and then the group of Akatsuki sat around us.

"Abby say nothing and we can live longer." I whispered and tried to think.

'How do you not get killed by ten adults who actually kill for a living?'

Then Abby opened her mouth, again." Fuck you and your jutsu, I'll spill your secret Tobi and you too Itachi and I'll tell them your real name Nag-"a hand slapped into Abby's mouth cutting her off, I saw who's hand it was, its was Konan's. "Enough from you."

They left us tapped together for awhile; I stayed awake as Abby fell asleep. I saw some one walk up to us with a bowl of water." We need to keep you hydrated if we are going to get useful information out of you." I looked up to see the puppet boy. I nodded and took the water after I finished drinking and he gave the half asleep Abby some and started to walk away. "Wait; ask them if their hungry, a good house master always feeds their guests." After my request, I was set loose and put in the kitchen. Two people guarded the exit of the kitchen as I cooked. Kisame and Itachi .I knew Abby liked Kakuzu so that meant my crush was all to myself. I hummed to my self as I made a very large dinner.

Two bags of white rice, grilled fish, salad, green tea, and sweet tea for me and Abby.

I served dinner like I do at my job. I work as a waitress in a Chinese restraint so I got good at balancing trays. "Look at this bitch." I heard Hidan say from his spot at my table. "Itadakimasu." Itachi remembered his manners, and a little stunned I bowed a little and said." Enjoy." I took the two glasses of tea and some food to the living room, well connected room, the couch separates the two rooms." Abby wake up." I gently shook the girl awake and fed her.

As everyone started going to sleep Pein ordered two, two man teams to watch us. Tobi and Zetsu, an Itachi with Kisame.

Abby slept quiet easy curled up next to Itachi, while I sat watching the large glass window above Tobi. As two a.m. rolled around my phone started hissing like a mad snake. My eyes caught movement coming at us. It looked like a person. Zetsu stood beside me so I knew he saw it too. It reached the house, and it was the face from my vision.

"Fuck off !" I yelled at the figure, I guess my yell woke Abby. Jeff punched the glass a few times. Abby started screaming bloody murder." AHHHHHHH! RAPE SOMEONE FUCKING HELP I DON'T WANNA GO TO SLEEP!" Abby begged Itachi to kill Jeff." DON'T KILL MY BROTHER!" Next moment Jeff's body landed in Tobi's lap.

A flash of red and Jeff was out cold. We watched as Tobi wrapped Jeff in duck tape.

_**What's going on?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Their lives , Fucked

Chapter 2

Their lives , Fucked. ( black butler pun)

* * *

After the Jeff incident I slept on edge curled up against Kisame, Abby refused to stay downstairs in the same room as Jeff's unconscious body so she left to bunk in Kakuzu and Hidan's room. "So why did ya call freak face over there brother?" Kisame's arm pulled around me like if it was a habit.

"He is not a freak, he was just a boy when his life went to hell and he just snapped." I quietly escaped Kisame's grasp and went over to Jeff's I guess sleeping form. He looked somewhat peaceful, he was breathing slowly be shakily. He was scared I guess, I hesitantly reached out and started smoothing down his hair. Jeff's breathing evened out and I started to form a plan to get everyone out of my house and teach the Akatsuki how our world works. I thought about this until five in the morning. I realized, none of them had any clothes other than the ones they were wearing now.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled out loud startling Tobi a little." What was that about? "Itachi asked quietly." I had a brilliant idea. I can take you all to the mall and I'll show you how things work here." I made the wink and point poses. I crawled back over too Kisame and tried to get some more sleep in before Abby came bounding down the stairs. I drifted into sleep easily and slept comfortably.

For three more hours until I heard someone getting annoyed, I opened my eyes to a funny sight. Abby was sitting in an L fashion, POKING Jeff in the forehead. I tried to move but someone was securely fastened to my waist. I tried to get Itachi's attention and come to find out he's asleep, my only hope left was Abby. She laughed and tried to help. In the end we were being squashed by Kisame.

"PEIN!"

Line break-

After Abby and I were separated by Pein, I discussed with him the clothing situation and he agreed to our terms. Now Abby and I were getting into our Leaf Anbu cosplay. Abby had a fox mask and an unsharpened blade strapped to her back while I had a pouch of candy and my Cell phone. I pulled my hair back in a neat pony tail while Abby left her hair down. "Ready …. Fish? "I nodded; yes my anbu mask was a fish.

As we walked down stairs I rushed to the front door and grabbed one of my ADHD pills and swallowed it without water. We made the plan; Jeff stays with Zetsu, we go to the mall. While we were heading out of the door, Zetsu said that he would eat Jeff if he tried to run away. This made Abby shiver.

"Ok, Akatsuki! We will use the buddy system. As in Tobi's mine and everyone else is with Ashlee! I'm choosing the only person who won't irritate me!" Abby yelled as we continued to follow her.

"Why should we listen to you, un. Also, out of all people, why Tobi, un?" Deidara asked making Abigail laugh and continue to walk without answering his question. That was until Pein answered his question for him.

"It is because I order you to." Pein said making Deidara back away slowly. Abby pulled out her iPod and began to listen to some Nightcore. She completely ignored everyone trying to talk to her. She started rocking out to her music and bobbed her head singing. Tobi looked at her and she smiled as she took out a bud and somehow stuck it in Tobi's ear.

"Ahhh! It's too loud! Tobi's ears hurt!" He said spazzing away from the cord "Abby don't blow your eardrums out just yet." Abby just kept dancing to the beat of her own drum and kept going only stopping a few feet in front of me and the rest of the Akatsuki . Tobi just kept in between us . Not too close to Abby and not too far, it looked like a shy puppy following a child . Finally I ran up to my friend and tapped on her shoulder . She turned around quickly , I guess the Jeff thing is still there in her mind. " I'ma friend don't hurt me." I playfully raised my arms like I was surrendering .

Our seventeen minute walk went uneventful except for Deidara accidently almost getting hit by a car, a parked car. Sure the guy who opened the door apologised but I got it on camera! "Thats going on youtube Dei , you'll get so many comments from your many fangirls ,all two ." I laughed ,"I'm kidding Dei Dei ."

**Abigail's P.O.V.**

"Yeah, you have an entire fanbase! Those crazy mofos." I said laughing because I barely heard their voices from my ear buds. I decided to take them out and be a social butterfly. Just kidding, I don't like talking. I looked behind me to see Ashlee laughing at Deidara. Poor poor shemale.

"So Tobi, are you a good boy?" I asked making him jump up and down nodded. I patted his head, 'He is so cute! Too bad it's all an act. That time when I found out who he really was was a shocker. I had to go back and remember all the stupid things he did as Tobi.'

"Tobi is so sweet." I said patting his head. The only way I could actually pat his head was to pull his arm to make his head lower since he was taller than me. He was 5'9" and I was only 5'3 1/2". Damn my shortness.

"So where is the mall Ash?" I asked making her point at the building directly in front of us. She laughed saying, "You didn't see that!?" I pouted and walked forward, Once we were all in the mall I called, "See ya Ash! Meet you here in an hour!" I grabbed Tobi by the arm and start to walk through the unfamiliar Mall. We got plenty of odd stares and a couple people wanting pictures.

"So, can I hear your deep voice?" I asked looking him stare at me for a moment. I broke the silence with laughter and said, "Wow! I never knew Tobi could be so serious." 'So it's not a good time to ask him about his identity.' Tobi and I skipped around the place until I found what I was looking for, 'Hot Topic' Even though their items were too expensive, I really like the store.

"Does Tobi want a shirt?" I asked with a smile and he nodded his head up and down. I went over to the front desk person and asked which shirts would fit Tobi. He pointed to them and I smiled. "What color do you want?"

"Orange! Tobi wants Orange!" Tobi said making me smile and find some awesome shirts that he will probably like. "Maybe this one, what do you think Tobi?" I asked as I held up a Tee that said 'Good Boy' on it. He nodded.

"Ok, what color pants?" I asked, "And it can't be orange, Maybe black?" I asked making him nod. I got some black skinny jeans and then I looked for accessories of my own. I grabbed a pair of silver earrings with red gems in them. I went over to the check out and bought all the stuff which costed so much damn money! I'm acting like Kakuzu.

"Let's go get some candy!" I said as we went off to some candy store in the mall. We continued to get more stares making me frown. My phone started to buzz making me freeze and answer the call, "Yellow?"

"What size underwear does Tobi wear?" Ashlee asked making me raise an eyebrow. "Hold on, Hey Tobi, what's your underwear size?" He looked at me for a moment and all he said was a M/7. I shrugged my shoulders and just said it then hung up looking for candy.

"Hmm, Hey Tobi? Can I see under your mask?" I asked making him look forward and point to the candy shop. He then grabbed my wrist and ran for the shop, 'Stahhhpppp Stalling!'

**Ashlee P.O.V.**

After Abby hung up, I was back to acting like a mother hen. I had too keep an eye on Hidan at all times along with Deidara. Both were trouble makers of their own kind . I almost broke down to ask Pein to straighten them up, almost, Itachi was one of the well behaved men . Poor Konan was just standing by Pein looking for guidance I guess . " Everyone Check the number on your underpants and find a box with the number that matches. I'm going to get Konan some clothes." I left the men quickly with Konan in tow . I took her into a store like Victoria secret but waaaaaay cheaper.

I got the lady at the desk to help us find Konan some undergarments and outfits . She didn't seem too happy that the lady seemed to get to grabby but other wise we got her bra size and other measurements and went to her side of the store. I started to pick out some appropriate dress clothes and day clothes while she picked her unders. she has very nice taste. Pale blue and white were her good colors . Now when we paid and got back to the boys the store was totalled . There were T-shirts everywhere along with underpants, boxers and briefs, were everywhere the shirts weren't . " WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS I LEFT FOR MAYBE TEN MINUTES AND YOU WRECK A STORE!" I was fuming mad , I looked over at Pein and Itachi. " Why didn't you stop them?" I got no reply , I sighed and helped clean up the store, then kicked Hidan and Deidara in the asses . I stood stunned for a minute. ' Why aren't the blocking me?' I stood pondering that, then it hit me. Abby and I have no chakra they can pick up on .

After I bought lets see …..lets say a lot of men's underpants , Eleven shirts of five colors, and a lot of pants. I never want to set foot in a men's shop again for a few months . now it was time for something to kill time until dinner , but I had to call on Abby to see if she was okay. I dialed her number again and waited for her to pick up. Her voice came on to the line with the sound of crinkling plastic ." Yello-" I cut her off , " Abby, where are you and are you still a virgin your parents would kill me!"

"No," I could tell her voice was sarcastic but I wasn't sure. "Tobi screwed me over while we were eating candy together. That crinkling sound you hear, yeah, that was a condom wrapper." My heart completely stopped. "OH MY GOD! ABBY!" I yelled into the phone. I went silent as I heard laughing on the other end of the phone." Oh you just gave me a heart attack."

"HAHA, well Tobi and I are at the Candy shop next to the food court." She hung up the phone. I saw the others faces. The sensible ones shook their heads at the stupidity, a few looked like they didn't know what the fuck just happened and my favorite shark man said something that won him my heart a little more . "Heeh ee, look at Tobi ,Deidara, He lost his virginity before you." I started laughing at the flustered blonde and high fived Kisame . We walked past the shop Abby and Tobi were in and went to the Gamestop ." BEHOLD MY NERDY PARADISE! BEHOLD IT BITCHES!"I started laughing too hard and started choking on my own spit. after I finished almost dieing I went off to find Abby her game and me some harvest moon stuff. I left the Akatsuki looking confused as hell .

I was looking threw the xbox games when my butt pocket started vibrating. No number was on the front and I hit accept ." Hello?" I answered and I had the feeling to look over at Abby and Tobi. I heard a deep voice ,and plastic bags quietly rustling . "I'm coming to abduct you." Then the phone hung up. Abby high fived Tobi and they spazzed out in the candy shop If I hadn't looked over to see Abby and Tobi looking at me I swear I'd scream and run over to the Akatsuki for protection. I Walked calmly to the door of the store and did what anyone would have." HEY YOU TWO!" When they looked up I shot them both the bird . I swear I heard Tobi ask what that meant .

Abigail's POV

"Hey Tobi, Do you know what a prank call is?" I asked calmly as I opened a piece of laffy Taffy. He looked confused, or I think he did because he was wearing a mask and I couldn't see his face at all. "No, Tobi doesn't know what that is." He said as he lifted a little of his mask to shove a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Ok first, I want to hear your best deep voice so that we can manage this call." I said making Tobi nod. "Now what does Tobi do?" Tobi asked in his deep voice almost making me melt. I looked at him and smiled as I saw Ashlee and the Akatsuki pass to go to GameStop. I pulled out my phone and hit *67 then Ashlee's number.

"Ok I want you to say, 'I'm coming to abduct you,' That will freak her out. Do it when I give you this signal." I said as I held up the peace sign. "Ok, Tobi understands now." He said in his deep voice.

We watched as Ashlee pulled out her phone, "Hello?" Ashlee said making me give Tobi the signal. He nodded and said, "I'm coming to abduct you." What made me sad was that Ashlee was looking the entire time we were doing the prank. She marched over to us and gave us the middle finger while saying, "HEY YOU TWO!"

"What does that mean?" Tobi whispered to me making me laugh. "It mean fuck you." Tobi covered his mouth and said OHHHH at my bad language. Ashlee had made her way back to Gamestop and began looking for more games. Hopefully, she would still get my game, even after that prank.

"Hey Tobi, How'd you get the perfect deep voice right away?" I asked as I stuck a jaw breaker in my mouth. 'Maybe I'm pushing it but I really want him to flat out say he's Obito.' "Because Tobi practices!" He yelled making me laugh and pat his head.

Le Line Break-

**Ashlee P.O.V. **

" Abby , three, two, one!" I yelled making her begin singing. "I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep, I wanna rock your body, I wanna taste you sweet." At that moment the Akatsuki looked over to Abigail with shocked eyes, Tobi froze at this point and looked over with a completely serious atmosphere"Love me Hate me, but you wanna fuck me. My love is unrestricted. You know you wanna lick this." At this point she stopped and started laughing as I began my part. I had to do it its like … eating chips can't spot at one and I had to break the Serious air ." Ahhh we're going to hell for that aren't we Fox-chan?" I called Abby by the mask name so we'd be ' in character' in all honesty I think we were retraumatizing Itachi ." Yeah Probably ." I pulled my phone out for the last time tonight to order ahead our dinner.

" Abby pick your chinese food." I more or less ordered her to without realizing. "Combination fried rice."Abby answered me a little unsure of what I was doing ." Okay Two family meals , and a combination Fried rice, fortune cookies and egg rolls. Okay We'll be there in fifteen to pick up, see ya boss." I closed my phone and kept walking ." FOLLOW ME EVERYBODY! DEIDARA WATCH OUT FOR THE CAR DOORS THIS TIME!" I saw Deidara flitch at the mention of the cars. We walked into my job and picked up our dinner . As we walked back I saw Tobi lagging behind with a piece of chicken from a dinner box. And what I saw was just too cute. A little black kitten with two white paws padded over too Tobi a mewled . If he wants it he can keep it, it will teach him how to take care of Abby . One way or another I'll get them together.

We added a new member to our little family, Ana. She refused to leave and she wormed her way into Tobi and I's hearts with her cuteness. As I opened the door I noticed Zetsu was having a conversation with someone else.

"So he belongs to you?" "No and yes."

"ZETSU WE'RE HOME "I yelled pushing the door wide open , the sight in front of me sent me running to Kisame's side. " SLENDERMAN!"


	3. Chapter 3, CONDOMS!

Chapter 3 The day BEFORE ( Condom)

We cracked so hard writing this.

* * *

'Slender man was in my house. 'Was all I could think as I gripped tightly on Kisame's cloak for dear life.

" Ah Child don't fear I'm here to-"I cut the figure off with the loudest screech you could have ever heard in your life. Abby stepped in the house and saw him and followed my lead and started shrieking. When we screamed our self out, he continued with his sentence. "Again, I am here to claim sanctuary on your lands if you would be so kind. The human world is becoming too small for my kind to roam freely like I once had." He knelt down so he was a little taller than me and offered his hand to me, I placed my very small hand into his and he shook it.

"I'm very grateful for this Young miss." Slender stood back up and pulled something from his coat and placed it around my neck, then just started disappearing into the forest. I checked my neck; hanging from a little silver chain hung a silvery metal looking stone. The stone itself-looked like a liquid metal shaped like a circle with an X through it.

I started to wonder why slender man gave me this. But the moment I thought slender man my mind went black for a moment then I saw like a live view of the woods. I moved my eyes around and saw my house. 'Yes child what I gave you will help you track me and my proxies after you become acquainted with them.' Slender man's voice said quietly in the back of my mind. So I tried to see Jeff from the sight of it he was in the living room watching us from under the couch.

'Jeffrey get out from under the couch NOW!' I scolded him.

LE line BRAAAAAAAKE!

After we settled down we started to watch YouTube videos on my Xbox. "I want to pick the next one!" I quickly typed in creepypasta 'inspired'. I was being looked at like I was mad when the last line came up. "And before you even know what you're doing you'll start typing an admission of guilt, telling everyone what you have done, the crimes you've committed, the blood, the old man near death. The mother to be, that poor child…. Oh no." I just ate as if I did nothing wrong. Abby choose happy puppet syndrome. We kept trying to outdo each other. Then we got to the point of rolling around wrestling on the floor. "Abby , you know I am queen of creepy stories! " I yelled as I sat on her back. " Well time to be dethroned Queenie." A gust of strong wind blew me off of her and into the wall .

" Pein no intervening in a dispute of power." I grabbed at my throbbing skull ."I didn't do that , Abigail did . " Pein pointed to Abby and I was stunned my little friend just wind busted me into the wall. Pein called her to his side and started to talk to her . I felt sad for some reason ,I shrugged it off and sent Jeff back to Slender man and we all went to bed early that night I slept on the couch in the living room alone. " I'll give her the game in the morning. " I said wiping my eyes dry .

' Why am I crying ?' I asked myself as I stifled some sobs with a couch pillow .

I woke up with my face in a soaked pillow. " This is too hard ! " Abby's voice came from outside. I clumsily got up and looked out the window . They were training Abby , or trying to break her. " You can do it Abby belive in yourself ! " 'Kira's here!? And no one woke me ? ' I sat and waited hours for someone to come in but no one did.

My chest was in pain , my heart was hurting like when I was younger. The pain kept increasing until I HAD to scream . When I started I couldn't stop, I felt like I was thrashing around even though I was staying still .

" **Ashlee wake up !"**

My pain was unbearable I shut my eyes tight, I just tried screaming harder every time it got worse until I felt the pain just explode.

" **What the hell was that!?" " The sink just exploded."**

I opened my eyes to see Abby's concerned face above mine . " A-Abby, what happened ?" She pulled me into a hug . "ABBY! ASHLEE ! QUIT YURI ING IN THE KITCHEN FOOD IS MADE HERE NOT LOVE...Holy shit."KIRA,my haruhi!"Haruhi!"

**After kira spazzing out.**

" Now Kira, funny story Fic came to life. Never make a wish unless you truly mean it." Abby wagged a finger at Kira who nodded. "Well I meant my wish and I'm still not married." Kira started giggling " Abby , check out your prince charming." I pointed at Tobi walking up to us holding a box of condoms. Abby face palmed but couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing.

Kisame looked over to see what was going on but when he saw the box he nearly died of laughter. "Tobi, no! Bad boy, put that down!" Abby yelled. Tobi looked sad when she said Bad boy.

"Ok, Tobi, hand me the box and I will explain what they are." Abby said as they walked over to the couch." You can do it Abby teach him biology !" I laughed walking past kisame and sink shratinal ." Someone should clean this up." I Said watching as Abby taught a little science class which a following ew resulted. " I'm glad I'm not at your ... house." I watched threw my wind as I saw the two artists fighting in the back yard . " Hey he- bitch no bombs near my house!" I picked up the knob for hot water and chucked it out the open window at deidara . I don't know why but hurting Dei's self confidence makes me feel better about the world .

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE

I had started to talk with Kisame , I've gotta start getting to know him if I wanna be with him." Hey Kisame would you mind joining me for breakfast ?" I got his attention quickly. " Sure."I started to set up some pans for food and a kettle for tea. As I got some water boiling I pulled on an apron and started working on the scrambled eggs. I unknowingly started to sing "World is Mine".

"I am the number one Princess in the whole wide world, Got it? "

After I embarrassed myself a few times making breakfast we finally got to eat breakfast. Until Abby decided to derp up. I saw her read the name on the tea box. 'Valentines' blend' she then proceeded to spit the tea out. "Don't drink the tea she has drugged it!" And then Abby proceeded to fake dying. "No I didn't you drama queen." Tobi ran to the bath room and came back with a cup of water an emptied it onto her face." Ack! Tobi you dick!" I threw a piece of toast at her . "Don't insult your date for the party tomorrow." I sipped on my tea .


	4. Chapter 4, The party

We DO NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE DRINKING!

Chapter 4. The Party

* * *

Abby's P.O.V.

"Why do we have to have dates again?" I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black tank top with red sleeves that cut down half way up my arms. I wore a frilly black skirt to match. In all honesty I loved the outfit because it had the Akatsuki colors but I hated it because I was wearing a skirt. I wore awesome black wedges that made me taller.

"BECAUSE! It's a fucking party! You can't go without a date or else all the creepy stalkers will go after you. Now lets put a little makeup on that face of yours!" She grabbed some black and red eyeshadow and a little blush and started to make my face look better then my fail. I pouted as I looked at myself in the mirror. I've worn makeup before but never this much. "Wow... thanks... now I look... pretty?" I said unsure of how makeup was supposed to look.

"Now you go off and impress mister hiding behind the mask aka Obito!" She said pushing me out of the room and into the hall while she got ready. I decided to walk downstairs and tidy a few things up since the guest would be arriving within the hour. I saw the rest of the Akatsuki had changed into more formal wear. Who the hell knows where that came from? I smiled and walked towards the basement door to lock it. Ashlee had said that there was a wine rack down there and I did not want people to get me drunk... Too bad someone probably knew how to pick locks.

As I walked upstairs, I bumped into Kakuzu. I waved at him and apologized for bumping into him. I continued to walk and I made my way to the couch. Before I sat down I turned on the radio to play, 'Tell me I'm a Wreck' By Every Avenue. I started singing to it out of boredom. I saw Tobi and waved to him still sorta pissed at him throwing water in my face but I was a little calm now.

"TOBI! How is my good boy?" I said gesturing for him to sit down on one of the couches. He jumped over the back of the one I was sitting on and sat near me. "TOBI STILL DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THE BOX FULLY!" He yelled making me face palm. I growled and my rolled my eyes at him. Dammit Obito stop with the games no matter how funny they are its getting annoying.

Ashlee's P.O.V.

I had almost forgotten about the part I was throwing to welcome Abby here until I saw the note I had put in the cabinet yesterday morning . Thank god I didn't, now i have a way to play cupid with Abby. I had always done well at that game as a child. I got dressed in my little chinese style dress I had gotten at New Orleans during my sixteenth birthday. As I popped the buttons into place I heard Tobi scream something about a box from down stairs . I shook my head at the faked stupidity , " It must his brain to act that stupid . " I quickly lined my eyes with the black eyeliner from my vanity. it takes much skill to apply makeup , not to sound weird but it is an art. I looked at the unopened lipstick on my vanity and had a derp moment . " Abby did I give you a lipstick?" I yelled down the staircase . "No ! " With that I leaned over the railing and chucked the black lipstick to her. But I was off target and ended up nailing Tobi in the back of his head. " MY BAD!" I walked back to my room and finished getting ready . I remembered a few things needed to be sat out so Ana could be left on her own for the night. I raced downstairs and grabbed her water bowl and the bag of pet food and put the in the pets room. I did stop for a few minutes to give them some love. " Now Cassidy if I let you and Talon out that means get mommy's stalker away , kay girl? " i rubbed the german shepherd's head and waited by the front door .

I welcomed the guests in , while Kakuzu ran door charges, and we started the party off with the music and groups of people went to do their own was go time for 'Project cupid ' to begin . I saw my ex Dave , as she calls her self , I pulled her over to Abby to introduce them . " Abby , this is...Dave, yeah , she's one of my exes I told you about." Abby said something that made me embarrassed , " You were a Yuri girl? " I choked on my spit again , I guess I was. " Yeah but we never went past a kiss , we broke up around christmas . " I kept my embarrassment to a minimum . After a few moments of the two talking they said good bye and Dave walked off into the crowed of people.

I scanned the room for Tobi but couldn't see him . " Where is he? I mean how hard is it to find an ADD guy wearing a mask?" I continued looking around until I got tired . I went back to Abby to see if she had seen him or Kisame.

Abby's POV

I stood there greeting people that I didn't know. I knew one now since Ashlee introduced me to Dave. While I walked around I could've sworn I saw my ex but I wasn't sure since he lived in Maryland. I went around to go look for Tobi but i couldn't see him anywhere. Where else could a spaz like him be. I suddenly saw him pressed against a wall by some slutty dressed girl. I rolled my eyes and walked over. 'Ashlee will be mad if I let my date get raped by someone.'

"Excuse me. Can you please get off my date..." I asked shyly trying to hide my true personality so I could surprise her if she really was a bitch. She had her hand on Tobi's mask and was in the process of taking it off. Tobi looked like he was scared but Obito probably was enjoying himself.

"I don't see why I should listen to a little 15 year old like you." Suddenly my anger won and I had stepped up to the girl. She was slightly taller than me due to her heals but since i was wearing wedges I as near her height. "Look here bitch but I don't need some slut like you messing with Tobi's head." Suddenly I saw Kisame and some bitch... you can tell who's going to pop out of nowhere and kick some ass... thats right folks... Ashlee's here to rescue her shark.

"Oh, looks like the kid is standing up for herself. Too bad I'm gonna have to teach you some manners-" I cut her off as I jabbed my hand forward to hit her gut. She lost her breath for a moment but glared at me. "You little bitch!" She stepped forward and sliced me with her claws. I hissed at the pain and fell back and fell on the ground. As she laughed at me she spun around and started to make her way back to Tobi. I took the chance to grab her heal and snap it off making her trip.I could see Ashlee beating up the girl that was messing with Kisame. The girl was trying to run away.

"Ah!" I yelped as the bitch grabbed my ankle and made me slip again. I had to protect the Akatsuki for today to make sure that they didn't want to kill anyone and reveal their identities. It was a good thing most of the Akatsuki decided to lock themselves upstairs but since I had to bring a date, Tobi, he was stuck in the party. Her nails were killing my weak ankles and I tried to kick her away... Then i realized it... she was drunk... but... how?

When i finally kicked her one last time she passed out lying on the ground. I grabbed Tobi's arm and dragged him to where the basement door was... oh shit it was unlocked. I looked around the room to see a couple empty bottles of wine and beer and I began to freak out. Tobi handed me a glass of water and I gulped it down quickly...

My throat stung and i smelt the cup... shit... that wasn't water. "Dammit Tobi!" I yelled as my sight began to feel weird. I didn't know what I was doing anymore. The only thing I could remember was holding onto Tobi's arm afraid of what was going to happen since I had never drank before.

"Oh my god Tobi! What did you do?" I said with a loopy grin as I slumped forward

Ashlee's POV

My school slut sense was tingling and it told me to check up with Abby , what I found pissed me off to no extremes. My highschools loosest sluts decided to show up here , AND had the nerve to touch our dates . " Hey Slut how are the STD's treating you?" She didn't have the time to move before I pulled her away from Kisame's side and sent a fist into her nose . " Don't you know that you're in my house on my date." I saw the fear in her eyes , which only fueled the evil feeling telling me to ruin her life with a few requests . After I spent the time to bloody her nose I sent her off to join her friend on the hardwood floor, a solid stomp of my shoe sent her scrambling away with her friend in tow.

I wiped the blood on my fist off and turned back to Kisame and went to his side grabbing onto his arm." I won't let some sluts ruin the new dawn." I pulled him along back to the living room Where the food and drinks were set up along the far wall and tons of people were dancing to my first playlist from youtube. I will admit seeing some slut going after him did make me more possessive , and I'm sure Abby felt like this two. Speaking of part one of the cupid project where was she? I looked around to just barely see the top of tobi's hair , I then pulled myself to sit on the wall so I could surprise attack them.

I tapped on tobi's head to get his attention . The first thing that caught MY attention was Abby acting tweaked out of her mind." What's up with her?" I asked then thought of the perfect thing to say . " Did you drug her so you could haul her off to rape her? " I swear if he wasn't wearing that fucking mask he would have had a dirty look on his face . " So you too planning to dance? " my question was answered with a 'No' , i am in no mood to deal with this so i moved to the threats. " You do know your blood is made up with water?" He turned to look at me like I wouldn't do it. " I will, now don't test me. " within a few moments tobi had dragged Abby to the living room . I pulled my Iphone out and changed the song to the song Honey Honey by all of the Vocaloids, i pulled Kisame down to sit with me to watch the madness unfold .

Threw the first half of the song Abby was profusely blushed and stumbled as she danced. i decided to pull Kisame up to dance with me, after the promise that I would cook breakfast again and not Abby he agreed. I showed him the steps and we picked up on the beat . I knew the drinks were spiked and I was dancing with the cause of it but we were having fun and it all that mattered . After a few songs and a few drinks i knew i could only dance to one maybe two more songs . But my brain registered two things , my phone was gone and so was the ADD crew. ( Abby and Tobi) I heard Abby's whistle and looked back to see her sitting on Tobi's lap with my Iphone.

" Have fun." was all she said to me before yelling to the group of people in the living room. " THIS SLOW SONG IS DEDICATED TO ASHLEE AND HER DATE!" I'm going to kill her. She then jumped up , put kisame's arms around my waist and went back to tobi just as the song " Deep Sea Girl " Started and I knew that he knew what the song ment , Abby had told him that it was our pairing's theme . I tried to avoid his toothy grin as we swayed along, but I would look up and quickly look away blushing hard . I wasn't good showing emotion but I had to try , try to tell him before he got away. " You know I think you're really cute "

**Abigail's POV**

'Oh Jashin what did I just do...' I think this is what they call, sobering up. I looked around to see the party was still going on... Problem... I was sitting on Tobi. I panicked and fell backwards onto the ground. As I looked up Tobi was giggling. 'Fucking, Obito, just drop the act.' I thought in my mind as I got up to sit next to him. "Sorry, Tobi... um... *Hic* I don't know what happened?" I said trying not to blush. I still looked drunk so maybe this would be a good time to ask questions

"Tobi doesn't know what's wrong." He said staring at me. 'Fucking, Obito.' "Tobi... I don't know if I'm drunk or not but... are you Obito... its a fan speculation and I'm curious. *hic* plus I wanna hear your sexy deep voice again." 'Yep I'm drunk'

"What do you know, girl?" Tobi asked in his deep voice making me giggle. "I know everything down to Rin's death and Kakashi's eye being yours if you really are Obito. If you're Madara, you're pretty sexy" I tried to sound drunk because for sure I was beginning to get Sober. I decided it was enough with the drunken act. I widen my eyes slowly and looked around.

"huh... Tobi... What happened." I asked looking up at him with a scared look. My look became anger as if I had came to an explanation. "You gave me fucking vodka you jerk." I said pushing him away a little smiling. "Tobi didn't know!" He yelled flaring his arms. I smiled and patted his head. "Tobi, you're being funny again." I said.

"Tobi still doesn't understand the box!" I face palmed and laughed really hard. "Oh my fucking god Tobi. I'm not going to show you how to put one on!" I said facepalming. True it would be every fan girls dream but I just found it quite disturbing to even think of anything like that. "Tobi, just drop that subject... drop it now!" He nodded and continued to talk

"Can I have more candy, Abby chan!" He asked making me smile and nod. We made our way through the crowd and past Ashlee who was looking deeply into Kisame's eyes. Daw! I brought Tobi over to the kitchen where everyone was passed out and dying by now. I opened a cabinet to reveal a box full of candy. I grabbed a hand full and shoved it in Tobi's face. "Here you go good boy! Now when is this party gonna be... is that... no way." I said as I looked out of the window. I let out a shrill scream.

**Ashlee's POV **

I had heard Abby scream but lacked desire really go look, I was really too comfortable leaning on Kisame but my mothering instinct overruled . I sighed and calmly walked to the kitchen pulling Kisame by the hand . So many people were all over my kitchen but Abby was staring out the window , staring face to face with some black haired chick. my brain told me to push Abby to tobi and pull the girl in. I did so without really thinking . " Do you want Jeff to kill you ?" i looked into pitch black eyes and my thoughts halted in place .'Black hair, pale skin , black eyes... JANE!' I should have jumped up to Kisame but I pulled the girl into a bone crushing hug . " Hi , how are you!" really should lay off the punch. Jane looked confused, and a little blue in the face.

" Um Ashlee I think your cleavage is smothering her ." Abby said pulling her out of my grasp , Jane gasped for breath as I walk to Tobi and asked Abby if I could talk to him for a minute , I also asked if she could watch Kisame . She reluctantly let me and Tobi to talk outside of the kitchen. I was going to lay ground rules for him to follow if he's going to be with Abby.

" I don't really care who you are, how old you are, or how strong you are. I swear on my life that if you hurt her , break her heart , or cheat on her . " I mustered every ounce of intimidation into my voice and glare and continued." You will die a painful and slow death. Do you got this?" I kept my inner violence quiet and calm , and awaited His reply . I saw Tobi fidgeting with his mask."Ok! Tobi won't hurt Abby. Abby's too nice to hurt . Tobi is a good boy." I had one question for him left .

" Do you like her? " I again waited for his answer with strong hope. " What's like mean? " I smacked my head against the wall and sighed. " When you like someone thats the start of loving someone , we call liking someone a crush."

" What's love?"Again to the wall . " GOD DAMN IT YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" I had to go cool off for a moment so I wouldn't try to kill him. I took a few deep breaths and started to talk again. " Love is an emotion , When you love someone it makes you happy to be around them , like the brighten your life up just to be near them . Its a warm feeling in your heart." I placed an emphasis by putting my hand on his chest over his heart for a moment .

" Do you understand now?" I asked him .

" I know you both know my secret , Abigail made that clear." Tobi's voice dropped to a more fitting deep male's voice. " Then you can talk normal around her and I , the Tobi voice is too much for my nerves to take. " We went back to a funny sight , Abby was spinning Jane around like she was dancing with her, and I saw Kisame trying to hide a punch cup. Both 'Tobi' and I went back and Claimed our dates and went back for the last dance of the night.

" This is a couples only song so anyone without a date leave the dance area." Almost everyone lest a third couple was still there. With a tap on my phone's screen the last song of the night begun. 'Cantarella' I doubted Kisame new classical dance I lead him as we took our dance. I kept my eyes going from him to Abby and Tobi.

**Abigail's POV**

I looked up at Tobi with a slightly more sober look. "So Tobi, whose my good boy?" I said smiling up at him as we danced. He chuckled with his deep voice making me blush. "Tobi?" I asked looking up at him innocently, 'Dammit he could tell I was acting.' I could see his sharingan from inside his mask and I blushed so much.

"There is no need to pretend that I am Tobi, Abigail." Tobi said making me blush as I looked up at his eyes. "Obito is a good." He said with his deep voice making me hide a laugh. "You are a good boy, that's why you're my favorite Akatsuki member, you didn't deserve to watch Rin die... you deserved to be with your friends." I said making him chuckle.

"This world is strange, everything here is strange, especially the fact that you seem to know everything about the Akatsuki... that you seem to understand my pain... no you don't understand it... you know about it..." Tobi said making me look sadly at his mask. "If I could bring Rin back to life, I would... All I want is for you to have the life you deserve... all I want is for the Akatsuki to have the world of peace they want." I said with a sad smile as the song was halfway through.

"You and your friend are strange... you seem to have fallen for the wrong side of the war." He said making me shake my head. "Who said it's the wrong side... you're fighting for peace, what could be a better side. If you don't even return my feelings i wouldn't fucking care because all I need is for you to be happy. I would bring Rin back... I would make Kakashi forget what he did... your team would be back together... if I only I could do that... I would do anything for the Akatsuki..." I suddenly felt a pain in my head and forced my head to look down

**Ashlee's POV**

After to song stopped I announced the party was over in such an elegant way." You all have five minutes to get out of my house before I set my dogs loose ." In mere minutes my house was deserted by everyone but the occupants of said house. I looked around and the filth left behind ." Well time to start cleaning ." I took a moment to go to my hallway closet and pull out my cleaning clothes . " Abby are you going to help?" I asked walking to the bathroom to change clothes . " No thank you ." Abby's voice sounded a little sad, or maybe it was tired.

I stepped out in my faded white shirt and bleach stained pants , I passed the three in the living room moving the couch back into place . Well more like Kisame and Tobi pushing and Abby just enjoying the ride. In the kitchen I made a pot of tea and started to look for the last part to 'Project Cupid' , a Little glass vile of a drug I guess you could call it . I took my key and unlocked my grandmother's silverware box. I got the vile and topped both Abby and Tobi's drink with the drug. It would slowly bring them together but on their own pace. I had thought about using it on Kisame but it seemed I would not' be necessary . We had both a good sense of humor and enjoyed some violence but not always.

I mixed a little sugar into the two tea glasses to have an explanation to the sweet taste of the tea. I brought the two their glasses first and tucked the vial into my apron pocket . Kisame and I took a seat by Abby and Tobi.

" Hows the tea guys?"I asked curious if Tobi would move his mask to drink the tea. But I had realized , he couldn't drink it by moving the mask , that would cause him to not see. I got up once again to get tobi a bendy straw, when I came back I had heard my name being used by Tobi. " Here ya go friend." I stuck the straw into his drink and sat back down will my mellow chocolate bar ." So what were you guys talking about?" I had turned to Abby to get the answer .

" We were Questioning him about how he felt and thought about you." I gave Abby a face palm and started to clean and disinfect my house. I felt a little embarrassed so I sent Tobi his box back. Its was empty but I really didn't wanna think too hard on that After about an hour I heard foot fall on the stairs and heard Tobi yell sempai . " Young man you should be in bed asleep." I laughed wiping sweat off my forehead which was starting to show bruising ." I'm not cooking again tonight eat the junk food left over." I flopped down onto the couch, didn't care i was sitting on Kisame , our sense of humor was fine so we decided to test Abby . I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck . " Oh Abby dare you to do this to Tobi." I felt Kisame put his arms around my waist so I didn't fall. He knew the plan too, just not about the Valentine drug.

Abby's eyes widened a bit as she looked over at Tobi . I really think he is having bad thoughts. Abby finally sat on his lap and nervously laughed " I dare you to kiss Kisame, you already seem comfortable in that position of yours." I kept calm at this waited for kisame's approval ." Thanks for the dare ,was gonna do it anyway. " I just put a quick kiss on his lips then went back to smiling from my seat . I was smiling cause I was going to reuse her dare. " I Dare YOU to kiss Tobi!"

CLIFF HANGER BITCHES!


	5. Chapter 5, WTF?

Chapter 5 , The game.

**Ashlee's POV**

Abby looked at me then back to Tobi , after she cleared the scared look on her face she pulled Tobi's mask up so that it would only reveal his lips. Tobi questioned her with a quick, "What is Abby do-" Abby cut him off and gave him a quick kiss. " Aw so cute." I cooed , she was blushing so hard I thought she would pass out.

Right at that moment the rest of the Akatsuki walked downstairs with bored expressions on their face due to being in such a boring world. Pein looked around to see the situation and sighed. " Abigail ,Ashlee . I need to speak with you both," Pein pulled us from the fun, killjoy. I felt a lecture coming on and resisted the upset sigh.

" I don't want you girls getting emotionally attached to them. It is ridiculous that you even thought you could have a relationship with them." Pein said making me widen my eyes slightly. Before I could say anything Abigail quickly cut in, "What do you mean? We were just playing a game." She had a completely confused look on her face making Pein raise an eyebrow.

"Itachi could see you guys and what you were doing the whole entire time so don't lie to me. Dancing and playing games." Pein said making Abby give a shocked look. "When was that...? I danced with Tobi... Oh shit did someone spike the punch." She asked looking completely confused.

"What do you mean by 'spiked'?" Pein asked suddenly curious. "It means there's alcohol in the drink thats supposed to be just fruit juice... plus... we're both underaged... therefore. Crazy shit happens. Understand?" I asked making him sigh.

"Don't let it happen again or else we'll have to get rid of you two." Pein said coldly as he left the room. Abby took a deep breath and sighed looking up at me. "Your fault." She said plainly making me shrug my shoulders and laugh. She shook her head and laughed also.

**Abigail's POV**

"What? It was just a game." Ashlee said smiling. As we walked out of the room we saw the Akatsuki sitting there with a blank look on all of their faces. I didn't know what to think except, 'So this is the Naruto world's famous Akatsuki. Sitting in the living room staring at each other doing nothing.'

"Any word from Slender Man?" I asked Ash making her shake her head. "I'm not sure if I can talk to him with this... " "Oh, is it like a tracer, I bet we can get on the Akatsuki's back and find our way to Slendy" We shared a quick laugh and sat down next to the Akatsuki.

"So guys, wanna go find Man?"

Ashlee POV

" Slender man?" Kakuzu asked with little facial cues ." Your albino dada , the guy the freaked us out two or three days ago." He didn't like the joke and moved close to me, my stupidity ." The power of christ and Jashin compels you!" and with that we set up for a run in the woods .

"Slendy I need to speak with you about some things!" My phone started ringing loudly ." Text message from BEN. " Abby looked about ready to piss her self after she heard the name . " He isn't here right now. Received at three a.m. Friday June 12th " I stood there stunned my phone should have been off . I typed into the reply box .' BEN? Is that you or some freak trying to scare me?' my message sent and the reply never came.

The phone hissed violently, causing me to throw it down .Some black shape started to fill screen, shattered and this black ooze started to pull itself out. " POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU BITCH!" I threw up a finger cross from behind Kisame's back.

"Now now,Is that anyway to treat your beyond the grave admirer ." The darker version of Link wagged a finger at me .( Me and Abby do believe Ben is stalking me . I'm not even a fangirl.)

"I WAS RIGHT YOUR GHOST STALKER IS BEN!" Abby was jumping up and down saying love triangle then Tobi decided to join her. " Please stop it ." My plea was ignored so I hung my head in shame as we walked back home, I decided to study BEN along the way .

He was about half a foot shorter than me so I guessed his height at just around five foot maybe even four foot eleven, His hair was a light blonde and had the trademark green hat on, He looked more human than I had thought he would have been . " Like what you see sweet heart?" BEN asked with a smug grin ." Like I told you or cleverbot no chance ." As I wrapped my arms around Kisame's left arm . The last stretch we say Abby sped past us on Tobi's back. " Abby ! Be careful you two ." I kinda need her alive to accomplish step three of Cupid Project.

As every one slipped off to bed Abby and I decided to try our skills at henge no jutsu , we had a rhythm set out keep training for an hour rest for one. We were making some progress by Eight A.M. , we could change to the height of the other and match almost all facial features , we just couldn't get certainbody characteristics, like boob size and foot size , and the most important the voice. At three P.M. we were a duplicate of the other. And only a slight difference was barely noticeable Abb's henge of me was maybe two inches shorter then I really am and my henge of her was a bit taller then her by an actual inch. Other then that we were perfect copies of each other . We put the plan into motion , I did my best impression of a hyper Abby . " Kisame-san! I wanna talk to yoooou!" Kisame stopped and turned as i skidded to a halt in front of him. " What is it? " He asked looking a little distressed, I'll ask him afterwards .

" I wanna know how you feel about my Ane, Ashlee. She really likes you and I wanna know if you like her back?" His face contorted to one of thought for a few moments , while I saw Me ( Abby ) running around to find Obito . " I think she's an interesting girl, I don't think she could really like someone who is oddly colored like me though. " Kisame had a sad expression I was determined to make go away. " Kisame , I think you being her favorite color and animal actually make you perfect guy material , for Kami-sama's sake she loves the ocean just as much as you if not more. This is the only chance you have , don't spend the rest of your life alone woundering if you could have done something ." I saw a look of surprise cross his face ." BEN's probably jealous of you because you have her attention and he doesn't. and if she can stand the sight of BEN DROWNED I'm sure she's able to like you." I almost laughed at BEN's face , He is probably very upset right now .

Kisame's stress was stemming from BEN's want to kill him. I found Abby and we went back upstairs to release the henge forms . When we came back down we were exhausted . Abby and I collapsed on the couch with a tired huff. BEN walked over to me with his hands covering something." Lucky I'm great with Electronics." BEN handed me my phone , I said thank you and shooed BEN away . I had gotten one text from Kira, 'had been talking with Slenderman about how to get the Akatsuki back to their home . 'I prayed that they couldn't go back , but in my heart I knew that somehow we'd all leave this world .

After dinner , sandwiches , I saw Obito take Pein and Konan outside. I snuck into the kitchen which was closer to where they were talking, I could faintly hear Obito's voice the only words I could make out were ,Train them , Valuable resource. They could help us reach our goal. I quickly started to gather pans and a mixing bowl . Logical idea is make something up quickly!

" Abby I'm making brownies!" I yelled as heard the front door open ." BROWNIES! I CALL LICKING THE BOWL!" Abby bounced into the kitchen yelling. " Quiet down Imouto ." I got out the box mix , some eggs and milk. When we got to mixing the ingredients I felt a pair of arms wind around my waist. " Get off ." Abby took over the mixing so I could deal with whoever it was to dare touch me .

BEN's smug face met mine , he made himself taller ." Get your hands off of me ." I tried to squirm out of his grip ."No I don't think I will ." What happened , happend in moments.

A cloaked arm pulled me out of BEN's grasp and sent him flying . " Kisame-san !" Abby's voice was the only thing that seemed to move normal speed. I fell limp in Kisame's arm. Its a natural defence , I lose physical control so it would take more energy to move me,but this time it felt different , my heart wasn't beating slowly like normal, I could feel my heartbeat in my throat , every beat was followed by a half beat.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm the erratic beat . " Ashlee don't die! " Abby's frantic voice startled me. " I'm not dying , you guys just startled me enough to almost stop my malformed heart."I sighed quietly.

After my heart scare I didn't see BEN anywhere. I think he caught the message real fast. We were assigned teachers to teach us skills we would need to help out . But we were going to get some non ninja skills from weeks into our training we were doing great , we knew the hand signs and chakra control but what Kira said freaked us out.

" I volunteered you to watch the next door lady's kids for two days ."

" WHAT!"


	6. Chapter 6, part 1

Chapter 6 Twin troubles , Testing in child care.

I have this part put up untill part two is wrote. I'm haveing back problems from the way my spine curves and Abby is in camp for a few more days.

* * *

Ashlee POV

After Kira told me About the twins coming over for two days I started babyproofing l the house like a boss ,I put up the coffee table and put the little plastic covers on the electrical outlets , and set up the old baby furniture and toys from the attic . My family sent children to stay with grandparents all the time so the house was stocked full of children necessities from cradles to bottles. I loved playing with small children , my entire life's dream was to be the best mother to my kids, then all this happened . Abby kept teasing me about Mini Kisame children running around with swords. I was cleaning the house for the third time, Deidara and his fucking clay , when the door rang.I put the mop and bucket up , then went to answer the door .

"Hello?" I came face to face to my 'Next door' neighbour ,Mrs. D. Tree. " Thank you so much for watching Allan and Ann.I promise to try to be back soon ." She told me that neither twin has any allergies and that she could be reached by cellphone , the number was in the diaper bag. She pushed the double stroller into the house and said goodbye then left .I wanted to pick my Charge for the two days that they were here,so I peeked under the shade of the stroller too see two sleeping children. Both had ebony black hair and pale skin, one boy and one girl.I picked up the little girl and went to get Abby.

I found Abby talking to Konan, " Abby , here is your charge ,Her name is Ann. " I saw a glint in Abby's carefully took the sleeping child and tucked her into the jacket she was wearing. I curiously watched as she found Obito in the kitchen , I picked up Alan and watched what was going to happen.

" Hey, Tobi your a daddy."Abby said gently taking Ann from her light jacket . I saw water leak from the mask and heard him spit it. Obito moved like he didn't know what to do then he must have had an ah ha moment ." She's so cute!" With that both children awoke from their sleep with an unhappy whine ." Good going Good daddy." I said trying to make the little boy in my arms stop screaming ,while Abby had a calm teary eyed little girl . " Tobi didn't do anything , your baby is broken!" Obito yelled covering his ears. I finally calmed Alan down enough to put him down in the play pen that was set up in the edge of the kitchen while I made lunch. Ever one but the little ones were getting a fruit salad and chips . Alan and his sister were getting fruit, cheese and cherry juice.

Alan wouldn't eat anything and I could hear his stomach growl. I looked over to Abby who was having little trouble feeding the little girl. " Alan , please eat the food I can tell you're hungry."

Abigail's POV

I sat on the couch staring down at the child playing on the ground with a shape puzzle. I looked down and sighed as I poked the little girl in the head getting her attention. I looked confused down at the little two year old. 'Can she walk, can she talk.' She started giggling and I sighed.

Personally, I hate children but for some reason they love me. She lifted her arms up for me to hold her. I glared at her for a moment before picking her up. She giggled making me face palm and sigh. I decided I wanted to be in my room but at the same time I couldn't because of this child.

Obito walked into the room and sighed when he saw the child, "You almost gave me a heart attack." He said making me laugh. "Are you kidding me, I'm still a fucking virgin." I said covering my mouth and looking down at the child looking up at me. "Bad words." I said tapping her nose. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Obito, help take care of your daughter." I said making him mask palm. I smiled at him as he sat down next to me looking at the kid. Ann looked at him and started tearing up. I covered her eyes and sighed. "Good daddy? I need you to hold her while I get my music. Please don't kill our love child." I said with a smirk. He coughed and said, "You made me spit out my candy." I laughed and ran upstairs to grab my iPod.

When I came downstairs, Ann was crying and thrashing around in Tobi's grasp. "Dude, just let her crawl around." I said making him drop Ann on the ground. Ann immediately crawled around on the ground and Obito face palmed.

"You'd think you'd be better with children since you can act like one." I said as I turned on Nightcore Rock Complication #1. "You'd think that I can't since this child is disturbing." He said making me laugh. Ann crawled up to my legs and reached up again. I sighed and picked her up again.

"Did you seriously think this was your child for a second?" I asked laughing making him growl, "You were serious? That's funny, water was dripping for your mask. That was adorable." I said sitting on the couch next to him with our 'daughter' "that game of truth and dare was fun, I got to make Ashlee kisame hehehehe."

Ashlee's POV

Alan and I were still locked in battle . We both knew who was going to crack first , me. I pulled Alan's diaper bag and dug around in it to get a tin of powder milk and a bottle . My neighbor I guess hadn't gotten him off the bottle yet. I heated some water to mix with the milk powder and made Alan a warm bottle . I pulled the obviously starving child out of the high chair and held him on my lap . " Will you drink this ?" Alan silently nodded and rested against me while drinking the contents of the bottle. I decided to sit outside and enjoy the warm night .

As Alan finished his bottle I heard his sister screeching inside . If these twins are like my younger brothers , Alan would have started to cry too, but he was just fine and happy in my arms . I knew something about these kids would be like my brothers , then it hit me .Alan hadn't said a single word since he woke up. " Alan would you say something to me?" As I would have guessed Alan wouldn't say a word.' Just great he won't talk unless its to his sister.' I searched outside and didn't find find Kisame so I decided to ask Abby and Obito if they had seen him. " Hey happy family, yall seen Papa shark?" Abby snorted at Kisame's nickname . Abby told me I'd find him upstairs. I then thanked her and went up stairs with Alan . "We're going to see my friend Kisame. " Alan quietly watched as I opened the bedroom that Kisame and Itachi were bunking in and stepped inside. " Kisame-Danna, meet Alan. " Kisame gave me a what the hell face ." Yes I called you Danna, take it however you please ." I sat on the twin bed that kisame was laying on and sat Alan between us ." Fish." Alan muttered crawling onto Kisame to get a better look .

" Not fish , shark Alan ." I gently pushed Kisame's lips apart to show the sharp as fuck teeth hidden behind ." Oooh." Alan caught sight of the little gill mark Kisame's face and went to grab them." NO no no , Alan don't grab Daddy's gills !" Alan immediately stopped and laughed . After a little while I had laid back onto the bed with Kisame and Alan was asleep him . I resisted the urge to laugh , this is what I imagine our life would be like, once we take their world over and get him to marry me. long shot plan but it will happen eventually.


End file.
